The Lost Olympus
by MB.Storytellers
Summary: The Gods' community has some troubles with the Titans, but can it be so bad, that the whole Olympus gets lost? Literally lost! Along with that, some new members in camp Half-Blood cause problems, too. Will the city of the gods be found? Are there new friendships arising, or they will turn out to be more than that? This is not a Percabeth story! REVIEW, pwetty pwease.


**A\N: Yay! New story. I finally managed to start a story. I am really happy that I am posting, although I was little scared that you won't like it. But we will see, right? Please give it a chance…R&R! **

**This won't be the first chapter of the story, it is just filler. Me and my friend, Max, are trying to write faster, but right now we have a lot of homework for school and Christmas is close so we are mostly in the malls, buying presents for family and friends.**

**_The Lost Olympus _**

Two weeks until Christmas. Everyone is busy with buying presents, preparing Christmas trees and planning the special dinner. The snow is falling soundlessly over the full streets.

The collage fields are covered by a meter and a half snow and every second person is involved in a snowball fight. It was exhausting and painful at the same time. Some lame freshman kids thought that it would be cool to put ice in the snowballs.

The guys from the football team took that personally and went to beat them up, thank god that the headmaster was close and stopped everything.

Tannin Stanford was sitting on a bench under a big oak tree. Its branches were covered by the thick white carpet and the shadows that it created engulfed Tannin's small figure.

A sweet, fluffy bear hat with ears was warming her temple and she had a similar long, fluffy coat on. That girl just adored fluffy stuff. Her dark red hair was falling in my eyes, but she didn't mind at all. She was even pleased that something was warming her cheeks and forehead.

Meanwhile, another small figure was coming closer to the tree. The girl behind it stiffed a giggle and shook the lowest branch. The snow immediately fell on Tann's head, shrugging her from the trans that she was in. The redhead screamed and the invader started laughing.

"I love doing this," She kept laughing, coming out from behind the tree and hugging Tann. "I think I might like this Christmas, Tanni. Look at the forest, so beautiful." Corry stopped her movements for a moment and then sat next to her. "The houses seem to warm and homey…which is good it this coldness outside."

"Yeah, you love it cause it is not all over you," Tann frowned and shook her head.

Corry rolled her eyes.

"Why are you hiding here? Too afraid from the snowballs?"

"Alec is chasing me..." The older girl looked around and sighted. "That boy is determined."

"Alec? The handsome one, who has a crush on you?" Corry smirks. "I bet he is determined."

"Corry, every boy here has a crush on me," Now it is Tannin's turn to smirk and she put her hands in her pockets.

"Why is he so firm to catch you?"

"I promised to kiss him, if he beats me in a snowball fight."

"I get it. He won't receive his kiss," She laughed.

The redhead frowned and pulled Corry into a hug. She made a squeaking sound and tried to move away from her.

"Stop, you, bi sexual monster," She protested.

"What the hell? I am not bi!" Tann screamed in horror and pushed her in the snow. She fell with a quiet 'tud' and chuckled, immediately getting up. "You would be the first person to know if I change the team."

Quiet footsteps could be heard, but before the both could react a snowball made contact with Tanni's face painfully. A small amount of it got in her mouth and she spat it out. Unfortunately, it fell over Corry.

"Alexander!" Tann screamed and jumped on him. They both fall on the ground. While trying to hit him, Alec rolled over the girl and pinned her to the ground with his whole body.

_Screw you, football! Why did you have to make him so strong?, _Tann thought.

Corry laughed and told them to find their selves a room, shaking another branch. They were buried under the snow.

"Touché," Alec screamed happily. "Can I receive my promised kiss now, Tannin?

"No way! You are never gonna touch my mouth!" She yelled in his face. Her cheeks were red and puffy from the cold, Alec leaned closer and kissed her left one. "No..."

"What a gentleman," Corry whispered in Tann's ear.

"Thanks, Corry, but I want to hear it from Tann's sweet mouth. I will die from happiness," Alec smirked. "There's no way back, babe. But don't worry, here, try the yummy freedom."

"He is an idiot, not a gentleman," It came out more like a whimper than a scream. The redhead crossed her hands in front of her chest. "I want to go back. Show me the stupid way, Alec!"

"Calm down, tigress. Don't you wanna play?"

Corry tried to hide her disgust from his words behind a small smile, but she had to do something. His presence wasn't really satisfying. She grabed Tann's hand and pulled her closer.

"I know the way back. Let's go Tann. Bye Alec."

"Thanks you!" Tannin screamed in delight.

"You are welcome. Alec is such a jerk." Her friend murmured, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"What?!"The older girl screamed in fake shock. "I thought you liked his gentleman side?"

Corry rolled her eyes, picking her pace up. She answered when she reached the big double gate of the collage.

"He is a gentleman at first and then he is a jerk. I am so NOT into guys like him."

Tann smiled deviously. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and made her way inside.

"But he can be cute…And he is capable of doing a lot of stuff. You know what I mean."

"Ew! Gross!" Corry laughs out loud and walks in the building, which looks like an ancient Greek amphitheatre.

Tannin took off her fluffy jacket and the cute hat, leaving her in a light blue sweater and white jeans. Note: that girl likes white too.

"Let's go then. I know where it is," Corry takes off her black jacket and under it she is wearing leggings and a long grey blouse with a skull on it.

Tann looked at her like she was an unknown creature.

"Seriously, a skull? Do you have any idea how old-fashioned this is? Corry, you will have to change your clothes," She kept walking, her grey boots making a quick 'tuck-tuck'. "I hope the boys are outside. My brain is frozen right now, I can't think of an excuse not to go out with them. Corry...? You coming, slowpoke?"

Corry rolled her eyes and frowned playfully.

"You know, I really hate when you behave like you are a queen... You are not, so please, come back to Earth," Corry walked towards the fireplace and stretched her hands above it. She released her breath when she felt the awesome heat.

Tann smirked and her eyes glowed.

"Who said that I am not a queen? And yeah, you are a loser," She giggled with her witch-voice and plopped down on one of the couches.

"Thanks, I am feeling much better," Corry said, picking her eyes up. She didn't really care about Tann's words, only 'cause she is doing that all the time. "So, my queen, what are we going to do tonight?"

Tann looked at the fire in the fireplace and her black eyes twinkled.

"I am going out with Alec."

"With that jerk? I am warning you, if you have sex with him you won't be my bestie-freak anymore," Corry laughed and thought about all of Tann's boys. As far as she knew, Tann have had sex only once with one special boy, who she dumped three years after being together. Corry has been asking her about that over a million times. Tann's answer? '_Boys are pigs._'

"Nah, after today, I'll stay in my room. He will be begging me to come out, but I will tell him that my period came earlier and everything around me is in blood. He hates blood, so he won't come in," Tann rarely was feeling embarrassed from something. So, there she was, talking about her period, laughing so hard that she fell on the ground.

Tann keeps laughing during Corry's embarrassed speech.

"Stop Tann! That was disgusting. And I think you broke my knee with your still green head!" The smaller girl furrowed her brows while rubbing her kneecap.

Tann was still laughing, while asking a question.

"Why is my head green?"

Corry looked at her, pretending to be shocked.

"You really don't know? God, I didn't suspect you are blind, too," She winked twice.

Tann turned into a serious young lady for less than two seconds. She stood up and stretched her hands to Corry.

"Give me a mirror! Why is my head green?"

Corry couldn't hide her smile, while tossing Tann's hair.

"Oh, my baby-queen... That's why boys have a crush on you - they are babies, too," Her loudly laugh rang through the whole room.

When Tann finally found a mirror and looked at herself, she picked her gaze up and looked Corry angrily.

"You idiot. I have nothing green on my head and we both know I am older than you," She growled and jumped in the other couch.

"Well, you may be older, but I am more mature... otherwise I wouldn't be here, with you," Corry thought about how she has passed the last two years at school and has come here in collage, with Tann.

She was sixteen and she was in college. Every girl's dream... Corry wasn't sure if it was hers. She was a really smart and good girl, never breaking the rules, always helping Tann with decisions. That wasn't a job for a sixteen year old, which had to go on dates, do crazy stuff and hang out with friends. But Corry was different, she was all those things that Tannin wasn't and that was why they were perfect together.

In the other end of the room, a few boys from the higher semesters passed through and each one of them looked at Tann. She picked her gaze up and smiled.

"I see Lexus. Want to talk to him? Huh, shy girl?"

Corry looked at the boys and arched her brows, turning her attention back to Tannin.

"Who, the hell is Lexus?" The younger girl asked, putting her annoyed expression on. "Another boy? Seriously? Tann, you can't sleep with every boy in here! It is just...just...yuck!" Corry puts her hand in front of her mouth, like she is going to throw up from Tann's actions. "I give up. You are a total Jezebel!" She shook her head and looked at the boys again, tilting her head to the left for a better view.

"If you don't do it, I will. He has a thing for pretty girls, although he prefers you, he told me, that he likes you," Tannin blew her an air kiss.

"Stop Tann!" Corry moved her hands in the air to redirect the kiss. She threw one of the pillows at her friend and kept talking. "I'll pick my boys. Don't worry 'bout me."

"But he likes you, come on, baby. Go talk with him," Tann poked Corry's shoulder. "Take this as a challenge."

Corry sighed and stood up.

"I am not talking with that guy, whoever you've chosen for me." She stared at the door, begging it to open and reveal someone who will save her from this embarrassing moment. "I am going to bed, it was a long day. All by bones ache and by hands are frozen. I'll take a shower and read." Corry looked at her friend seriously. "I know you are going to party somewhere with Alec, or another boy, so be careful what you are doing and always-" She waved her finger. "-always has protection on! And don't be late for tomorrow. I won't be able to excuse you this time."

"Wait here for a second," Tann grabbed Corry's shoulders and held her on one place. Then she ran quickly towards Lexus and smiled seductively. A real temptation. "Hey, Lex."

"Tann!" Corry whispered angrily, but it was too late.

She was already talking with Lex. Corry hid her face behind her hair, and turned her body to another direction.

It didn't matter anymore. Tann has already dragged Lexus towards Corry.

"Oh, hey Corry, we didn't know you were here. Oh, what a coincidence to see you here. And look, Lex is shocked too."

Tann was smiling fakely, while punching Lex's back hard.

"Come on, dumbass, talk with her." She whisper-yelled in his ear. However, she wasn't the kindest one around.

"Tann, could you leave us alone for a moment." Corry growled and stopped her gaze on Tann. "Hi, Lex. Glad to see you." She smiled to him.

His smile wasn't something amazing. He just moved his lips a little bit. At least his cheeks puffed up by a cute way. His blond hair was messy and wet from the snow and blood was dripping from his lower lip.

"Hi, umm...Corry? Yeah, that was it. Hi. The sexy girl said that you have a crush on me. Do you wanna get out with me?" While saying "sexy girl", he turned his chin towards Tann. "Because I like you too." He was playing with his wet gloves and the other boys were watching with interest, along with Tannin. She was between all of them… almost like a queen.

Corry sent her friend a dark look.

"Well, it seems like the sexy girl was wrong...I don't have a crush on you...I know it sucks to tell you this, but I am pretty sure you can go out with the sexy girl, who has a crush on you. On the other hand, she is the one, who can't take off her gaze from you, like I said, she has a crush on you. But, you see, she is too shy to confess it...Good luck with her, she is exactly what you are searching for - a real bitch."

As she ended, she quickly hugged him, which turned into an awkward hand-shake, and ran down the hall.

"I am so stupid! I used 'crush' over a million times."

"Okay..."Lex murmured and walked to his buds and Tann, who was really pissed.

"There, I did what you wanted. Can I go now?"

Tannin's eyes widen and darken in the blink of an eye. She ran to the tall boy and grabbed his collar.

And it looked really funny from aside, cause she was so small and he was...well, you can picture it. Hilarious.

"Idiot," She said through greeted teeth. "I told you to take her out, not...She had to...you were...and she...UGH!" The redhead growled and put down Lexus's shirt. She gave him a deathly glare and made a motion with her hand, so he can go away. "Go!"

Lexus didn't think twice and quickly ran in the other direction with his friends, while the girl followed her bestie.

"Corry...?" Tannin said, slowly walking in the room. She furrowed her brows and closed the door behind her, the sound rang though the whole room, 'cause it was quiet by the time she walked in.

Corry was walking around and when Tann came in, she turned and hid her face.

"Go away, Tannin," She sniffled quietly and wiped the edge of her eye.

Tann crossed her arms and lowered her head.

"Oh, come on, Corry. I just wanted you to be happy... I am sorry if I hurt you"

Corry stretched her arms angrily.

"You didn't hurt me. I don't even care... Ugh, Tann, just stop picking boys for me...I am not a Barbie doll."

Tannin picked her gaze up and thought of hugging Corry, but stopped herself when a sob escaped her friend's lips. The older girl put her hands I her pockets and shook her head.

"I think you really didn't want that date...I am sorry, baby," Tanni smiled sadly. "But you are too embarrassed from the whole thing and you think that I'll laugh at you or something. You can talk with me, don't worry," She put her hand on Corry's shoulder. "I am always here for you! No matter what the people say, you know that I would never laugh at you or make fun of you."

Corry nodded. And a little smile started showing and curving her lips.

"This was the longest speech I have ever heard you saying," She laughed and pushed Tann's hand aside.

Tann smirked and plopped on her bed.

"So, what happened? Why didn't you want to go out with him? Is he a loser? You always choose losers. I do it too, but at least my losers are cute and well-build," She looked up dreamily.

"He is a big loser, actually. He said, "Hi, Corry, your sexy friend told me to tell you I have a crush on you. Wanna hang out?"... What an asshole!"

"Okay, this time I chose a little too much of a looser," She laughed and lied down on her bed, pitting her head in between her pillows. "This mistake won't happen again, ever!"

With the corner of her eye Tann was still watching Corry. She was emotional and she panicked too much.

"You bet?" Corry laughed and threw a pillow in Tann's direction. "Stop observing me, like I will fall in depression every moment." Corry rolled her eyes, annoyed, and released her hair down.

"I didn't tell him that, though," The redhead tried to defend herself, while getting up. She wrinkled her nose, annoyed from her choice of a boy. "I told him that you had a little thingy for him and I guess he took it wrongly..."

"Tann..." Corry moaned. "You really told him that? I can't believe he didn't come to me without clothes." Corry smirked, when she saw Tann going red, angrily frowned her eyes.

"You know I would never allow a naked jerk near you!"

Tann sounded pretty offended, which just made Corry laughing louder.

Tann almost never got embarrassed, but this was one of those rare occasions in which her face turned the exact same color as her hair.

"Oh, come on, now. Eventually, you will have to give up of your motherly feelings towards me."

Corry passed her hand through her hair and winked a few times. Her eyes were burning and she told herself she was just tired.

Tannin's lips curled up in a small smile and she looked at the ground, her hair fully covering her face.

When they were little, Tanni and Corry liked to play the family game. You know, the one all little kids like to play. And since they didn't have much of a family, they looked after each other. Tann was older, that meant she had to take care of her little sister by soul. But after a few years, Corry started to look after her big 'sister', Tann made some bad decisions and made a lot of mistakes, but Corry saved her every time. And everything is going on, like it used to be.

"I don't think we will see him again near us," Tann smiled and thanked to God.

"I think we will see him around you, "sexy girl"...," Corry lowered her gaze. "I feel like a child, Tann. You all here are older and you show it all the time... I am not sure my place is here... maybe I have to go back to school..." The girl twisted her hands and shook her head slowly, 'til she hid her face behind her dark-brown hair.

Tannin quickly got up from her bed and sat next to Corry. She hated it when the younger girl was sad, it influenced her too. And no one wanted to see Tann sad, cause sad Tann meant angry Tann and well...When Tann was angry every person suffered.

"Oh, come on, baby. Who cares that you are younger? You are as hot as any other girl. You have straight chances with every boy in here. Even more than me. Hell, you are the best at everything...I want to be like you, but...I can't, as you can see. If we play the cool game, you would be cooler than me. And people are going to admit that," She looked determined and ready for a fight."

Corry smiled and hugged her friend.

"Come on, you are my best friend, which means you have to tell me the truth...and it is pretty simple - you have a life here, Tann. And I am so happy for you...but I am not like you. I am asking you to understand... when the year ends, I'll go back to school for one year and then I will go to another collage... somewhere near the ocean, cause you know how much I love it... I want to build my own life too and I want you to be in it, but I would never stop you to be happy...So, I don't know where this leads us and we still have a half-year together, so ... Let's just forget... see ya in the morning, I guess. I can't hold my eyes open."

"Of course, babe. Sweet dreams."

The older girl walked to her bed and without undressing, she got under the covers and fell asleep.

_*************************************************************************************************************************************__ She was standing on the bottom of the ocean. Her hair wasn't wet but it was still floating around her. It was like she was there, but not quite there too.__Seaweeds and strange sea plants were covering most of the ground and on the places, which they weren't, there was sand. As she tried to swim back to the surface, someone started talking._

_Corry narrowed her eyes, observing a cave, nearby, closely. Then a black haired boy slowly walked out._

_He couldn't see her, neither the others. She was just an audience..._

_But when she was about to say something to the boy, there was a water tornado and she was back to reality._

**END! There you go guys, an early Christmas present. Can you tell us if you like it? Pwetty pwease? Post one of those cute little reviews.**

**That is all for now, thank you for reading!**

**-Max and Bria (:**


End file.
